


Gondelfahren

by Herzeloyde



Series: Stilübungen [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Carnival, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzeloyde/pseuds/Herzeloyde
Summary: Zum einmonatigen Jubiläum lädt Roy Edward, ganz unverbindlich, zum Herbstjahrmarkt ein. Edward bringt Alphonse, Winry und Ling - den neu gekrönten Kaiser von Xing! - mit.(Dieser Text ist im Stil von Thomas Bernhards „Holzfällen“ geschrieben. Dies möge den geneigten Leser*innen als Warnung gelten.)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Stilübungen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Gondelfahren

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For their 1 month anniversary, Ed and Roy are going to a seasonal festival together. They decide to go on the ferries wheel. Either Ed or Roy suffer from fear of heights, but is too proud to admit it. They encounter an ex. (Hotel Level, Wordcount: 2965)

Während wir alle darauf warteten, dass sich die Gondel des Riesenrades in Bewegung setzte, beobachtete ich Edward und Ling - den neu gekrönten Kaiser von Xing! - von meinem Platz in der Gondelecke aus, am weitesten entfernt, von dem wackeligen Türchen, das in wenigen Minuten das einzige zwischen mir und dem 45 Meter unter mir sich ausbreitendem Herbstjahrmarkt von Central City sein würde.

Ein Monat war vergangen, seit der Hochzeit von Winry Rockbell und Alphonse Elric, als ich Edwards Hand in meine genommen hatte und, obwohl wir beide schon gemeinsam drei Flaschen Sekt geleert hatten, und man diese Art von Gesprächen höchstens mit einem halben Glas beginnen sollte, seine Finger vorsichtig gedrückt und ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er der schönste und intelligenteste und zuverlässigste und mutigste und wunderbar wunderbarste Mann ist, den ich kenne. Ich BIN betrunken, dachte ich damals, während ich mir zuhörte.

Edward hatte gelacht, natürlich, und obwohl mich Sekt, fast wie jeder Alkohol, außer Whiskey, der die Nerven direkt an der Wurzel abbrennt, schnell zu einem schweigenden und erbärmlichen Mann macht, weswegen ich ihm eher in der Dunkelheit meines eigenen Wohnzimmers fröne, obwohl ich also schon leicht auf meinem Stuhl schwankte und ich den Sekt in meinem eigenen Atem riechen konnte, musste ich ebenfalls lachen, weil Edward lachte. Denn Edwards Lachen war ansteckend, was nur eine weitere wundervolle Eigenschaft unter Edwards wundervollen Eigenschaften war; und auch das hatte ich ihm sagen wollen und hatte mich schon zu ihm vorgebeugt. Sein Atmen traf meine Lippen, er roch so viel mehr nach Schokolade, Zimt und Blaubeermarmelade und all den anderen Nachtischen, die die Nachbarn herangeschleppt hatten, als nach Sekt, obwohl wir gemeinsam fast drei Flaschen geleert hatten. Ich musste doch eingestehen, dass die meisten Gläser auf unserem Tisch mir und die meisten Dessertschalen Edward gehörten.

Ich sah wie sein Mund zu einem weiteren Lachen ansetzte, aber in diesem Moment wurden Kerzen angezündet und Alphonse schnitt den Mitternachtskuchen an und Winry warf Schleier und Strauß und Karamellbonbons für die aufgezuckerten Horden von Kindern, die bei einer ost-amestrischen Hochzeit scheinbar dabei zu sein hatten.

Havoc hielt eine Rede und alle klatschten und lachten, die Musik wurde laut gestellt und Edward hatte sich zu mir hinübergebeugt und meine Hand, die er die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte, fester gedrückt und mir direkt ins Ohr geschrien: „Du bist auch wunderbar.“

Das bedeutete erstens, dass eine nicht zu verachtende Anzahl der leeren Gläser doch die seinen sein mussten, und zweitens, dass dieser Tag offiziell der Start unserer nicht-professionellen Beziehung war, und Edward nahm großen Anstoß daran, dass ich ihm unterstellte, er sei je professionell mir gegenüber gewesen. Ich hatte mit Edward schon viele wundervolle Stunden verbracht, darüber zu diskutieren, welcher Tag genau es war, der diesen Start markierte, denn Edward hatte erst nach Mitternacht auf mein betrunkenes Geständnis geantwortet, aber ich bestand darauf für die zusätzlichen Minuten zu kämpfen, denn jede Minute, die ich Edward nicht „mein Edward“ nennen konnte, war doch tragisch verschwendet und wenn ich dem Schicksal auf Grund einer Formalität ein paar Minuten zusätzlich abzwingen konnte, so würden mich Bedeutungslosigkeiten wie Uhrzeiten nicht davon abhalten.

Edward warf in solchen Momenten den Kopf mit einem Lachen in den Nacken und nannte mich „theatralisch“ und „romantisch“ wie andere Leute einen Trottel nennen, und einen „Idioten“ wie andere Liebling sagen.

All das also hatte vor einem Monat begonnen, auf der Hochzeit von Winry Rockbell und Alphonse Elric, und trotz der drei Flaschen Sekt und der vielen leeren Gläser, die sich über unseren Tisch verteilt hatten, blieb mir jede Minute dieses Abends klar in Erinnerung, seit ich Edwards Hand genommen und vorsichtig gedrückt hatte, denn das Adrenalin war mir von den Zehen bis in die Fingerspitzen geschossen, als er seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. Seine goldenen Augen waren über mein Gesicht geglitten und dann, über die Anzahl der leeren Gläser auf unserem Tisch und die drei leeren Sektflaschen, und sein Blick hatte kurz davor gestanden wütend und zurückhaltend zu werden, wie ein Tor, dass rasch geschlossen wird, weil sich die nähernden Gestalten, die man für Freunde gehalten hatte, doch als Angreifer herauszustellen drohten, und so fielen mir die Worte einfach aus dem Mund, dass es nichts und niemand anderen für mich gab, als ihn, seit Wochen, seit wir die ganze Nacht im Büro über Femur und Dissra und alchemistische Zustandsänderungen in Plasma gesprochen hatten, bis die Sonne aufgegangen war und wir die ersten waren, an dem fahrbaren Kaffeestand, den eine kleine ishvalische Frau namens Myra, jeden Dienstag- und Donnerstagmorgen vor der Zentral-Kommandantur aufbaute und damit die Wachen nervös machte.

Myra empfand ganz persönliches Vergnügen daran, die Wachen nervös zu machen, besonders da sie keine 1 Meter 50 groß war und mit offenem Feuer in ihrem kleinen Kaffeestand hantierte und die Brandnarbe, die von ihrem rechten Ohr bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen ging, nicht einmal ansatzweise verdeckte. Aber Edward war ihr treuster Kunde und ein vergnüglicher Alliierter, wenn es darum ging, Soldaten zu beunruhigen, und Myra hatte ihn ins Herz geschlossen und mich - das war das Wunder, dass nur Edward verbringen konnte - direkt mit, obwohl sie ganz genau wissen musste, wer ich war, aber es war, als wäre Edwards Lächeln und Edwards Hand in meiner und das Neigen seines Kopfes in meine Richtung alles, was es brauchte, dass die scharfen Blicke der Leute und das bösartige Wispern freundlich wurden, oder vielleicht war es auch einfach, dass Edward es schaffte mich zu allerlei Beobachtungen über die allzu aufmerksamen Wachen der Zentral-Kommandantur und ihre misstrauische Kontrolle einer kleinen alten Frau, zu bringen, und es war kaum sechs Uhr morgens, während wir große Tassen sehr starken Kaffees in den Händen hielten und Myra und Edward nach fast jedem meiner Sätze lachten, dass es durch die Straße hallte und die zwei Soldaten ganz nervös machte.

Es war in diesem Moment gewesen, hatte ich zu Edward auf der Hochzeit von Winry und Alphonse gesagt, während ich seine Hand in meiner hielt und ganz vorsichtig seine Finger drückte, dass ich gewusst hatte, das es niemanden anderen gab, kein anderes Lachen, dass ich so gerne wieder hören würde, kein anderer Blick, den ich fühlen wollte, keine andere Meinung zu Femur und Dissra und alchemistischen Zustandsänderungen in Plasma, der ich so ein Gewicht beimaß, obwohl sie von keiner Theorie gestützt wurde, aber, dass Edwards Theorien zu Alchemie, die er kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erfand, soviel mehr wert waren, als alle Theorien, die ich sonst kannte und für richtig hielt, und dass ich bereit wäre jeden Tag, wenn er es wünschte, bis Sonnenaufgang über Femur und Dissra zu diskutieren und morgens Kaffee bei Myra zu trinken und Soldaten zu ärgern, wenn es nur das ist, was er wünschte, so wäre ich auch damit glücklich, mehr als glücklich, aber wenn, vielleicht, vielleicht…

Und das Tor in Edwards Augen war wieder aufgegangen, wenn auch ungläubig und langsam und seine Finger hatten meine Hand gedrückt. Doch dann waren die Kerzen angezündet und der Mitternachtskuchen hereingebracht worden, und Edward hatte sich zu seinem Bruder gedreht und mitgesungen.

Ich dachte, dies wäre die Chance gewesen und jetzt wäre sie vorbei, aber Edwards Hand, hatte meine nicht losgelassen und nachdem Winry Rockbell den Schleier und den Strauß und die Karamellbonbons geworfen hatte, hatte sich Edward wieder zu mir hinüber gedreht und seine goldenen Augen hatten mich angestrahlt und sein Blick war über mein Gesicht geglitten, während die Musik lauter gedreht wurde. So klar, als wäre es erst gestern passiert, obwohl es schon einen Monat her war, sah ich es vor mir, wie er sich zu mir beugte und direkt in mein Ohr rief, über all die laute Musik hinweg: „Du bist auch wunderbar.“ Und sein Lachen war ansteckend und er roch nach Schokolade, Zimt und Blaubeermarmelade.

Seine Hand lies meine erst wieder los, als Alphonse kam, damit Edward den Sonnenaufgangskuchen mit ihm anschnitt.

All das war einen Monat her und jetzt saß ich in der Gondel und dachte, dass es ein gravierender Fehler gewesen war, die Einladung zum Herbstjahrmarkt von Central City gegenüber Edward so offen und bedeutungslos zu formulieren, so als wäre seine Zustimmung für mich nicht von Belang, denn nicht nur, dass ich nun erkennen musste, dass Edward sich nicht bewusst war, dass heute unser einmonatiges Jubiläum war, er hatte auch noch Ling - den neu gekrönten Kaiser von Xing! - eingeladen den Abend mit uns zu verbringen und die Anonymität zu genießen, die eine Stadt wie Central und ihr großer Herbstjahrmarkt bot.

Ich hatte die Einladung formlos vorgebracht, nebenbei auf dem Weg zum Büro, kurz bevor Edward in Richtung seiner Praxis abbog. Wir hatten bei Myra schon einen Kaffee gekauft und ich hatte Edward gefragt, ob er nicht heute Abend auf den Herbstjahrmarkt wollte, ich hatte es so nebenbei wie möglich vorgebracht, um nicht eine Erwartung zu schüren, die Edward unangenehm werden könnte.

Edward, der ganz und gar aus intensiven und tiefen Gefühlen bestand und nie den Drang verspürt hatte seinen Missmut oder seine Begeisterung zurückzuhalten, wurde nervös, wenn man allzu viel Begeisterung für ihn zeigte und allzu wenig Missmut. Als würde er im Kopf eine Liste führen über meine und seine Freundlichkeiten und wenn sie sich auf meiner Seite anzusammeln drohten, so musst er entweder seinerseits durch Freundlichkeiten die Buchführung ausgleichen oder durch wilde Provokationen dafür sorgen, dass wir uns durch den Telefonhörer hindurch in einer Lautstärke anbrüllten, dass Major Deven, den Hakuro dazu abgestellt hatte jedes meiner Telefongespräche zu belauschen, eine halbe Woche taub auf dem rechten Ohr war.

Edward wählte zum Glück konsequent die zweite Möglichkeit, um die Punkte auf meiner Positiv-Skala abzubauen und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun würde, würde er sich je verpflichtet fühlen andere Mittel einzusetzen. Doch solange er einen Streit über die korrekte Form der Ziege in alchemistischer Grundlagenliteratur vom Zaun brach, konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass ihm meine Nähe und Anwesenheit ebenso willkommen war, wie mir die seine.

Edward war am Abend nach diesem ersten Vorfall mit einem Kuchen in der Hand vor meiner Haustür aufgetaucht und hatte zerknirscht versucht keinen zerknirschten Eindruck zu machen. Da durchgehende Nicht-Kooperation kombiniert mit unerschütterlicher Loyalität seit mehr als 15 Jahren Edwards bevorzugte Haltung mir gegenüber war, hatte ich den Streit nicht einmal richtig als solchen registriert, bevor Edward in meiner Küche stand und versuchte sich auf eine Weise zu entschuldigen, die seine Seite der emotionalen Buchführung in seinem Kopf nicht gnadenlos in die roten Zahlen sinken lies und ihn in Schulden stürzte, deren Zinsen er nicht abschätzen konnte.

Dies jedenfalls waren die Metaphern, die er wählte, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich sie verstand, weil er die Blaubeersahne von seinem Kuchenlöffel leckte, während er sprach.

Ich saß in meiner Ecke der Gondel, am weitesten von dem wackeligen Türchen entfernt, während ich an diesen Abend dachte, und bedauerte die Einladung zum Herbstjahrmarkt so formlos vorgetragen zu haben, als wäre Edwards Zustimmung bedeutungslos und hätte genauso gut nicht sein können und als würden keinerlei hoffnungsvolle Erwartungen oder all die warmen, schweren Gefühle daran hängen, die Edward so beunruhigend teuer erschienen. Doch obwohl sich Ling - der neu gekrönte Kaiser von Xing! -, Alphonse und Winry Rockbell sich mit in die Gondel drückten und sie zum schwanken brachten, konnte ich es nicht ganz so sehr bedauern, Edward allzu nebenbei zu diesem Abend eingeladen zu haben, denn er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und presste sich nahe an mich, selbst als ich den Arm hinter ihm auf das Geländer der Gondel legte.

Er wirkte so vollkommen zufrieden mit mir und sich inmitten seiner Freunde, dass mir fast tatsächlich egal war, dass dies unser einmonatiges Jubiläum war und Edward diesem Tag scheinbar keine weitere Bedeutung beimaß, denn eigentlich gab es ja nichts anderes, was ich wollte, als dass Edward wollte, dass ich hier war, bei ihm zwischen all seinen Freunden.

Fast 10 Jahre hatten Edward und Ling - der gerade vor einem halben Jahr gekrönte Kaiser von Xing (!), der seit gestern auf seiner ersten diplomatischen Reise nach Amestris war - nicht mehr gesehen, und gerade heute, an unserem einmonatigen Jubiläum, war Ling - der _Kaiser_ von _Xing_! - in Edwards Praxis aufgetaucht und Edward war so erfreut gewesen, seinen Freund wieder zu sehen, dass er nur ganz allgemein über seine Unpünktlichkeit und seinen Appetit schimpfte, als er mich am Abend begrüßt und Ling, Alphonse und Winry in Richtung des Herbstjahrmarkts geschoben hatte.

Während ich hinter ihnen ging und das Licht der Laternen sich in Edwards Haaren fing und er Ling anlachte, versuchte ich nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass ich zwei Stunden zuvor noch eben diesem, gerade an einem kandierten Apfel kauenden, Kaiser von Xing, gegenübergesessen und versucht hatte, trotz des steifen Kragens meiner Paradeuniform zu atmen.

Nun aber saß ich mit Edward, Ling, Alphonse und Winry in einer Gondel, die sich schwankend in Bewegung setzte, mein Arm hinter Edward auf dem schmalen Metallgeländer, das ich NICHT umklammerte, denn der Kaiser von Xing (!) hatte sich so nahe zu Edward hinübergebeugt, dass seine offenen, schwarzen Haare fast meine Fingerspitzen berührten. Also blieben meine Finger entspannt, mein Lächeln unverbindlich, meine Beine hatte ich überschlangen, mein Blick war gelassen.

Und ich dachte wieder, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, die Einladung an Edward zum Herbstjahrmarkt so formlos und unverbindlich zu formulieren, quasi als Edward sich schon halb umgedreht hatte, nach unserem gemeinsamen, morgendlichen Kaffee. Denn auf der einen Seite hatte Edward ohne den geringsten misstrauischen Blick „klar!“ gesagt, ja er hatte sogar einigermaßen erfreut gewirkt, bei der Vorstellung den Abend mit mir zu verbringen und es über sich ergehen zu lassen, dass ich ihm kandierte Äpfel kaufte und seine Finger mit meinen verschränkte und er mir dabei Blicke zuwarf wie eine nachgiebige aber kaum geduldige Katze, und er meine Hand dennoch nicht loslassen würde, solange es sich vermeiden lies.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Ling, Alphonse und Winry mitgebracht, und er hatte seine Hand aus meiner genommen und Lings ergriffen und ihn in Richtung des Riesenrades gezogen und ihm erklärt, dass sie auf jeden Fall hinauffahren müssten, wenn er richtig zu schätzten lernen wollte, was für ein Dreckloch Central City tatsächlich sei.

Während die Gondel schwankend über den Dächern der Stadt zum Stehen kam und ich mich in meine Ecke presste, ohne das unverbindlich Lächeln zu verlieren, das auch unter schmerzhafteren und blutigeren Umständen beständig auf meinen Lippen liegen konnte, hoffe ich, dass Edward nicht merkte, dass es das gleiche Lächeln, die gleiche Haltung, der gleiche Blick waren, die das Generalstabstreffen heute Morgen und das diplomatische Dinner heute Mittag und die nur schwach verhohlenen Beleidigungen Hakuros von mir verlangten.

Ich hoffe, dass Edward nicht merkte, wie müde ich war, sondern dem Lächeln und der Haltung und dem Blick all die Gelassenheit, Zufriedenheit und Unverbindlichkeit glaubte. Und gleichzeitig fürchtete ich, dass er mir eben dieses Lächeln glaubte und ich darin stecken blieb, wie in einem zu engen Hemdkragen, selbst in Edwards Gegenwart. Edward, der mir sonst weder Lächeln noch Haltung noch Blicke glaubte, ohne darin herumzustochern und nachzugraben und zu testen, bis nur noch die Wahrheit übrig blieb und ich wieder atmen konnte.

Während ich die Ecke der Gondel in meinem Rücken spürte, berichtete Edward freudig davon, dass er und Ling sich seit fast 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten und nun sei er Kaiser von Xing, sei das zu fassen, die Leute in Xing müssten alle den Verstand verloren haben, wenn sie einen solchen Dummkopf ganz ohne Revolution die Macht überließen und Ling erklärte, dass er nicht direkt „ohne Revolution“ sagen würde und fuhr fort mehr geheime Informationen Preis zu geben, als die amestrischen Spione in seinem Palast in dem letzten halben Jahr seiner Regentschaft geliefert hatten.

Edward und Ling fuchtelten mit dem Armen und die Gondel schwankte und ich umklammerte _nicht_ das dünne Geländer oder lauschte auf das Quietschen des wackeligen Türchens. Alphonse und Winry hatten sich einander zugeneigt und waren ineinander versunken, während das Licht der Stadt um sie glänzte.

Die Gondel setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und wir fuhren nach unten zurück in die Menschenmengen, den Geruch nach Zimtkuchen, Lachen und Musik. Ich lächelte unverbindlich, als Ling einen Scherz über das Kaisersein machte, und Edward sah mich misstrauisch von der Seite an. Ich hoffte, er merkte nicht wie müde ich war, ich hoffte, er erkannte nicht das Lächeln, die Haltung und den Blick, doch nach dem Zug seines Mundes zu urteilen, hatte ich kein Glück.

Doch dann ergriff er meine Hand, als die Gondel schwankend zum Stehen kam und Ling, Alphonse und Winry sich wieder hinausdrückten. Er hielt meine Finger, während wir uns durch die Menschenmenge schoben und lies nicht los, selbst wenn es manchmal unvermeidlich erschien.

Vielleicht bereute ich es doch nicht, vielleicht war es doch kein so gravierender Fehler gewesen, Edward ganz formlos, zu diesem Abend einzuladen, denn sein Lachen war so erfreut und ansteckend, als ich Alphonse zu seiner Schusssicherheit gratulierte, die ihm eine große, violette Stoffkatze bescherte; Edward stand neben mir mit hoch erhobenem Kopf, grinste Winry an und nörgelte mit ihr in breitem ost-amestrischem Slang. Er lachte Ling aus, der kaum zu unterbietendes Glück mit seinen Losen hatte und einen kleinen Bleistift gewann, auf dem falsch geschrieben stand „Ich libe Amestris“. Ich bereute es doch nicht, nicht wirklich, denn eigentlich gab es ja nichts anderes, was ich wollte, als dass Edward wollte, dass ich hier war, bei ihm, zwischen all seinen Freunden.

Ich kaufte ihm ein Herz aus Lebkuchen, auf dem in rotem Zuckerguss ein weiteres Herz gemalt war, jedoch so ungeschickt, dass es aussah wie die Ziege bei den Grundelementen von Femur. Und als ich das sagte, warf er mir einem Blick zu wie eine nachgiebige, aber wenig geduldige Katze und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Hast du ein Glück, dass du wunderbar bist.“ Dann wurde seine Nasenspitze rot und er schimpfte, dass ich keine Ahnung hätte von Femur und von Grundelementen, bis uns Alphonse unterbrach und Richtung einer Jahrmarktsorgel schob.

Edward drückte vorsichtig meine Hand.


End file.
